Stage 39: Inverse Brother and Sister
Contrary Brother and Sister ''~Majuna Giruma~'' is the thirty-ninth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It is the beginning of the two-part battle against Hades Wise Goddess Gorgon. Synopsis Gorgon uses Toad's special ability to switch Kai and Houka's bodies for her own purposes. Plot A car swerves and Houka gets out of the car from her date. She has reached Kai's school because her date couldn't take her home. She wonders how things are with Yamazaki. She is actually telling him he won't win against a team in 2 days. Houka is disguised as a mailbox. Kai doesn't want to fight. Yamazaki is crying. She calls him an idiot and leaves. Kai trips over his soccer ball and recognizes his sister. She tries to deny it. Meanwhile, Vankyuria has found the Book of Prophecy. Gorgon approaches Vankyuria as she reads and plucks her up, reads a bit and throws her down. She becomes Nai and Mea and the book flies away. Toad talks to them and asks to play. They make him mad and he squirts a poison on them. Gorgon asks Toad for a favor. He says to ask Drake, but she intimidates him with her snakes and he obliges. Sphinx watches. Above, Kai thinks he is the best and everyone else is sloppy. As he talks, Houka was inputting her date schedule in her MagiPhone. Kai thinks Houka goes out on a date with one person, she clarifies that this week, 15 guys is the lowest. She says dating teaches a person all the important things about life. She tells him to leave his Yuka problem to her. He is against it. The place shakes and Toad is out. He says he is not clumsy or stupid. Kai straightforward asks if he is the one who owns the Garden of Briars. He freezes in place and shifts in place and says he doesn't. They question him, he squirts acid on the ground. The two morph and fight. Toad goes down, when he gets up he runs away. They chase after him. He then squirts liquid on the two.He is surprised that they didn't melt, he accidentally used the poison he used on Nai and Mea. The two get up and Shine blasts Toad before he can deliver his final blow. All six reunite, Toad becomes regular size. They form MagiLegend and Travelion. The Slab of Judgment is ready and Toad leaves. He rushes to the circle and makes up a lie. Gorgon is called. Drake is mad it isn't his turn. Gorgon doesn't mind swapping with him. Drake says there is no sign of N.Ma. Dagon thinks of this. He wonders if it is something they did or if something is in his way. Gorgon is upset at Toad, that the 6 aren't gone because she read in the book that she would be next and hoped they wouldn't be in her way. Toad is oblivious. Sphinx nears them. Toad leaves to eat. Sphinx warns that there isn't a place for lies or scheming in the Divine Punishment. She says she hasn't violated the Dark Precepts. She says her Death Mask is annoying. Gorgon leaves. Titan has stepped on Nai and Mea and feels bad. Wyvern goes to them. Mea complains that Toad is a meanie. He notices their pattern of talking is different as Nai is repeating what Mea says instead of the other way around. Houka screams as she enters the Secret room. She says she has morning practice. Everyone freaks out. Kai arrives in the pink uniform, they find out they are each other's bodies. Kai touches his chest and says nothing and then touches his crotch and is upset that there is something. He wipes his hands on Makito's apron. Houka is upset that there is nothing in her crotch. Urara tells Hikaru not to listen. Tsubasa puts on headphones and takes Mandora-Boy out to scream at them so they'd shut up. Later, Mandora- Boy is crying. Kai wonders how this happened, it was Toad's potion. Hikaru says no potion will rectify this. Kai laments what he will do. Houka hands him her schedule book and tells him to go find her prince. He says he has no time for that and to stand them up. She says she never flakes on a date. In return, she will go to his school. Later, Kai is seen waiting for Houka's date and feeling humiliated. The date comes and he searches for his name. At school, Houka goes into the girl's bathroom and find Yuka. Yuka and the girls push her out. In his inner monologue, Kai finds Houka's date a chatterbox. He asks her what is wrong. Suddenly, another young man comes in and says he is Houka's boyfriend. The two men fight. Kai looks through the book.The new guy wants to be the only one. He wants to be her prince. Kai says he's right. Back with Houka, she tries to fix things up with Yuka. Yuka asks why Kai doesn't think about his surroundings. She says he is talented but he needs teamwork. Yuka holds Kai's hands. Yuka then leaves. Then the dark aurora appears and Gorgon is full size. People run in fear. Gorgon spreads snakes everywhere. Light comes and Travwelion attacks her. She says she doesn't like fighting.The Magirangers come and transform. Kai and Houka cannot transform because heaven is confused because of their souls are in different bodies. The others go Majin and help fight. Houka asks how her dates went and he says he broke up with all her dates. Her love life has fallen apart. He says that if her partner is that important, then she would be more passionate and entranced with them. He thinks fluttering about is that passionate. Houka thinks she has never been swept by love. She can't believe she is getting love advice from her little brother. She makes her 'v' sign and they receive a new spell. Their teammates fall. They use the spell and Gorgon slips. She is humiliated and goes human size and slithers towards them. Hikaru attacks her before she can get to the siblings.Gorgon battles it out with Smoky and snakes get around her. She offers a preview of her wrath and turns Smoky to stone. The snakes she sent out are now multiplying and will bite all life on the surface and when the eyes on her shield glow, everything on the surface will turn to stone. The six run after her and she blasts them. She tells them to come and play in the long garden until they die. She teleports away. Kai punches the ground. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Takaaki: *Hirofumi: Spells Used *MagiRed *MagiYellow *MagiBlue *MagiPink *MagiGreen *MagiShine Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, *'Viewership': 7.9% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Majuna Giruma (distorts target's balance) **Wondering if the weird inversion of Kai & Houka lead to the spell revelation, Mandora Boy tries it and makes his pot slip down DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Stage 37: Sniping, Stage 38: A Promise With Big Brother, Stage 39: Contrary Brother and Sister and Stage 40: The Gorgon's Garden. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote Category:Body Switching episodes